


Slave promotion

by Nny777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat Ears, Gangs, Homelessness, M/M, Multi, Nekoma, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny777/pseuds/Nny777
Summary: Eren is homeless. It's winter and his clothing is practically newspaper and finding food has been unbearably hard this year. He sees a man talking to another and this man just so happens to have a bag full of food. a bag with an opening just big enough for a hand... little does eren know that this man is the co-leader of a gang. What happens next turns his life upside down, but is it for the better?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 43





	1. On the streets

I start waking up as I notice I'm being carried. 

"Ma? " 

"Shh, honey, everything's ok. " 

Settled by my mothers voice I start to drift back to sleep.  
What else could I do?  
I'm only 8 years old.  
When I wake up my mother has me in her lap and is talking to a strange man.  
I yawn and rub my eyes as I start to sit up. 

"Your awake" 

I look up at my mom with a smile.  
My smile doesn't last long as I notice her facial expression.  
She looks like she's in pain. 

"Honey, this is a doctor I met a few days ago." 

I look up at her worriedly.  
Did dad find out about mommas cat ears? 

Before I could ask my mother continues, "As you know money has been tough and there's not a lot of food at home" 

I nod to this as my stomach grumbles.  
Dad has been distant and I think he's using most of his money for something else.  
Paying for my schooling takes up most of moms salary.  
I've heard mom and him fighting about it but that was it.  
There's only a few vegetables in the fridge at home, but they're starting to get brown and mushy.  
I snap back to attention as my mom speaks again,  
"Doctor here is willing to pay us $280 if... " 

I feel excited and worried at the same time. $280 could keep us fed for a few weeks. What are we being payed for though? 

"He wants to cut your vocal cords" 

I feel my blood go cold as I stare up at my mom with wide eyes.  
I might be young but I'm pretty smart for my age, smart enough to know what vocal cords are and that I don't want them cut. 

The man starts to speak, "it's for science. All I'm gonna do is give you some of this,"  
He pulls out a little tank with a weird mouthpiece hooked to it,  
"then as you sleep I'll open your throat and snip your vocal cords. " 

I look at him like he's stupid, "How is that for science, it just seems like your gonna kill me! " 

He chuckles, "No no, I'm a doctor and I'm quite good at my job. I just want to know if someone could still make sounds even with they're vocal cords cut."

"I decided to ask for your permission for him to do this." My mother says. 

As I think about this the man says, "How about this, if you can still make sounds afterwards I'll give you 20 extra bucks, what do you say?" 

I think about this deal.  
My stomach grumbling makes the choice for me. 

\-----a month later-----

I tilt my head down as my mother and I walk down the street, covering the scar that goes across my throat.  
Luckily enough I could still make sounds so we got 20 bucks more than originally planned.  
My mom said she would put this aside for me and me alone.  
As we're walking I see a flash of red.  
I look over and see a brilliant bright red scarf in one of the shop windows.  
I pull on my mothers hand waiting for her to look at me.  
I point towards the scarf. 

"You want that scarf?" 

I nod my head quickly.  
We go inside of the shop and I just stare at the beautiful scarf as my mom talks to the shopkeeper.  
It looks so soft.  
Though it's twice as long as I am tall.  
I could probably even use it as a blanket.  
I don't think I could regret this choice.  
The shopkeeper takes it out of the window and hands it to me.  
I wrap it around my neck twice as my mom pays for it.  
The ends go down to my waist even though it is double wrapped.  
Its so soft.  
She takes my hand and we're back in our way home. 

"That scarf was only 10 bucks so how much money is that left? " 

I smile at my mother, she likes to make sure I'm good at my school work so she incorporates math problems and such into our daily life.  
I hold up all 10 of my fingers. 

"That's right! " She smiles and ruffles my hair. 

\----one year later----

I stand next to my father, grasping my dirty scarf.  
It's still soft and warm, but now it's slightly covered in mud and dirt.  
I've grown enough that when I wrap it around my neck twice the ends come down to my stomach.  
We're at my mothers burial.  
She was walking home one night when a gang member of the Titans tried to rob her. Us being poor she had no money so they shot her.  
I glance up at my father, his face is hard as stone as he watches my mother be lowered into the ground.  
He's been talking and smelling funny and drinking these gross tasting drinks.  
There's not much food in the fridge. 

\----1 and a half year later-----

I yawn and bundle even farther into my blanket.  
I scratch at the dark brown ear that lays on my face.  
I woke up on my 10th birthday with the same cat ears and tail that my mother had. She always kept it a secret from my dad so I did too.  
I learned the gross smelling drinks in the fridge is alcohol.  
My dad is constantly drunk.  
I've stopped going to school since all of our money is going towards alcohol.  
I try to avoid him as much as I can.  
He gets quite aggressive when he's drunk. Though I can't always avoid him.  
Sometimes he'll come after me in my room. If I run he makes the beating even worse. 

\-----erens 11th year of life------

I lightly scratch at the scar over my eye as I make my way to the kitchen.  
My father was especially drunk one night and hit my face with the buckle of his belt. There's a scar going from the middle of my forehead to my cheek right over my left eye. My eyesight in that eye is always blurry.  
I can't open it all the way either.  
I woke up tonight dying of thirst.  
I hear my father's voice and one other as I get closer to the kitchen.  
I lean against the door to hear what they're saying but it's still muffled.  
I look around to make sure I'm alone.  
I let my human ears transform into my cat ones.  
I can finally make out what they're saying.

"40 bucks" I hear my dad's voice say. 

"I don't know man. Don't you think that's pricey, I could just go down the street and get someone for 30." 

'What are they talking about?' 

"They'll have some type of disease though, this is my virgin 11 year old son, you won't have to use a condom and hey! You don't even need to use lube if you want." 

I stop listening and quietly run back to my room.  
I gather everything I own (which isn't much) and crawl out of my window.  
I run as fast as my 11 year old legs and go. After a while of running I find a homeless shelter.  
I go in and see there are many spots open. The titans have stopped careing if you have money.  
Most homeless people have cleared this town.  
The rest have started to be slaughtered.  
I'm gonna have to be careful if I want to avoid my mother's fate.


	2. Time to adult

\-----9 years later------  
I shiver in the alley way that I'm calling my shelter tonight.  
The homeless shelter was shot up by the Titans a few years ago.  
Everyone who ran out was chased down and shot.  
Except me.  
I ran until I got to the next town.  
There's still gang activity, but I hear these 'scouts' aren't that bad.  
They just sell drugs.  
I've heard they are rivals of the Titans.  
A gust if wind makes me curl into a ball.  
I can't curl up too much though.  
There was a time father was particularly angry and drunk and came after me with a knife.  
It really hurt when he caught me and then there was a weird snapping sound.  
My back hurt for a while after that.  
I can't really bend my back either or else there will be a sharp pain.  
My scarf wrapped only once around my neck.  
The ends make it to my stomach.  
I try to cover my face with it but... It's covered in dirt and mud.  
The mud making the fabric hard and scratchy.  
It covers my scar though.  
That all that matters.  
More cold winds brush over me. 

'I'm so cold.' My stomach grumbles loudly. 'And hungry'. 

I turn my head at the sound of loud laughing.  
My still working eye widens.  
There is a group of men at the end of the alley way.  
One has they're back to the alley and looks to be holding a bag full of food.  
My stomach grumbles.  
There's an opening in the bag just big enough for my hand...  
I slink close to the group.  
Watching the heads of the group to make sure none of them noticed me.  
I slowly slink my hand into the bag, trying not to bump it and alert the man holding it. He's short, but muscular, terrifying.  
I heard short people are fast.  
If he's fast and strong my tall malnourished body is gonna get fucked up.  
I put all my attention into grabbing some food.  
I feel a box.  
I furrow my eyebrows.  
It's small, but it's radiating warmth so it definitely holds fresh hot food.  
I'm just pulling it out.  
All of my determination and attention into pulling it from the bag.  
That was my first mistake. 

"Hey!" 

I look and one of the group members, tall, short dirty blonde hair that splits in the middle and hangs right above his eyebrows, has a goatee.  
Has the face that says I done fucked up.  
I take off as fast as I can.  
I can hear them all running after me. 'Fucking shit!'  
I take a sharp turn around a corner. 

'All this for one small box of food!' 

I already feel my lungs and muscles burning.  
I try to find someplace I could hide. 

'There!' 

There's a random open door.  
Hopefully it's full of things to help me hide and empty of people.  
I run into the building. 

'Jackpot!' 

The room was filled with large rubber and cement tubes.  
I move towards to farthest tube.  
I notice between two tube openings there's a corner space big enough for me to be hidden in.  
I crawl into my chosen hiding space.  
The sound of running outside is quite distant.  
I figured they were right on my tail.  
I open the box that holds my prize. 

'Aw yiss' 

I smile splits my face. 

'Chicken Mckfuckin nuggets!'

I quickly lift one to my mouth and take a bite.  
I quickly spit it back out.  
What I thought were chicken nuggets are actually some type of dessert.  
What I thought might be salt sprinkled ontop was sugar.  
It wasn't bad, but when your expecting on type of flavor while tasting a different one... It always ends in disaster. 

"Don't like cinnamon bites either? "

I quickly snap my head up.  
The short man that was holding the bag of food is standing on one of the tubes staring at me with a blank expression.  
I crawl through one of the nearest tubes as fast as I could. 

'How the hell did he get here so quietly?!' 

I run out of the building only to be met with the whole group surrounding me.  
I try to make a break for it but one grabs me.  
I open my mouth to let out at least some noise for help.  
I quickly have a gag stuffed in my mouth.  
I head-butt my captor as hard as I could. They let go but it wasn't long before another takes their place and my hands are tied behind my back.  
I try kicking and squirming out of their hold when pain explodes at the back of my skull and everything goes dark.


	3. Serving the scouts

I regain consciousness.   
I hear voices talking all around me.   
I keep my eyes closed and my breathing level.   
The element of surprise is all I got right now.   
I try to listen for maybe a hollow space that would signify a doorway.   
With these shitty human ears though its difficult.   
I'm on a wooden floor.   
From all the voices it sounds like I'm in the middle of the room.   
My hands are still tied along with the gag in my mouth.   
I try my best on echolocating a door. 

"Maybe we should kick him a little, I think he's slept long enough." 

That's the voice of the guy with a blank face. I hear footsteps coming towards me. 

'Shit, it's make or break time.' 

I get up as vest as I could and make a break for where I think a door is.   
Luckily enough I was right.   
I quickly spin so my hands can twist the knob and run out of the door.   
Only for my hips to meet a shoulder as the guy who caught me stealing food from them picks me up like I weigh nothing. 

'I probably don't weigh anything,'   
I think darkly,   
'it's been a harsh winter.' 

The person carrying me sets me down on my feet in the same place I woke up. Everyone in the room is silent and staring at me.   
In front of me is a man with blonde hair and bushy eyebrows sitting in a big chair, next to him was standing the short, blank faced, terrifying man, leaning on the caterpillar eyebrow man's chair. 

"Thank you Mike." 

The man with bushy eyebrows says to... Mike?   
The man who caught me nods and walks away. 

'Mike it is then.' 

The man with bushy eyebrows leans back in his chair. 

"Go ahead Levi, this was your call." 

'Levi?' 

The blank faced guy straightens up. 

'Oh, his names Levi, I expected something more gangster, like, "Pitbull" Or "m80"' 

"Do you know why your here?" 

'Jegus his tone doesn't ever change from that?!' 

I nod my head in response to his question. 

"Good, that means we won't hurt you. Since you stole from me you'll be working as our maid. You know how to clean right?" 

He looks up and down my threadbare clothes and muddy skin.   
I slouch a little, slightly self conscious of how I look, I nod again in response to his question.   
I remember having to clean the house after my father passed out in a drunken stupor.   
He never noticed, but I always felt more comfortable knowing that where ever I was standing or sitting wasn't soaked in alcohol or, if my father pissed himself, urine. 

I snap out of my thoughts as Levi starts to speak, "good, you'll be cleaning everything spotless, if I don't think it's good enough you'll clean it again" 

Someone comes up behind me and cuts whatever bound my wrists.   
I rub my sore wrists and take out the gag. 

He leans against the chair again, "anyone you need to contact so they know you'll be serving the scouts?" 

'Need to contact? Can't they figure out I'm homeless?... Then again...'

Images of some townsfolk flashed through my mind.   
Some of them looked worse than me and they worked and had houses to live in.   
I shake my head no, 

"Alright. Go wash your hands and get to work." 

He nods at a random person who leads me to where I guess the bathroom is.   
I wash my hands and try to clean as far up my arms as I can.   
I stare down at my nearly paper white skin. 

'I didn't know I was so pale... ' 

I leave the bedroom and follow the same person as before.   
They show me where the cleaning supplies are, a quick tour of the house I'll be cleaning. 

'It's gonna take forever to clean this place, it's like a mansion!' 

And finally, I was shown my bedroom. 

"It's small, but you're not meant to live like a king here, so get used to it." 

They leave me alone in this room. 

'This is considered small?' 

I look around the room.   
There was a bed big enough for two people against the left wall with a bedside table next to it.   
A window occupied the middle of the wall in front of me.   
To the right was a small closet that had a small hanging rack inside of it.   
I hesitate before I climb into the bed. I don't want to get it dirty.   
I take off all of my clothes, leaving my boxers and scarf. 

'That's the best I can do to keep it clean.' 

I climb in and fall asleep almost immediately.   
The warmth of the thick blankets, the softness of the bed. 

'How am I supposed to go back to being homeless after this?' 

I never notice the camera in the corner watching me.


	4. Work

I wake to knocking on the door of my room. 

'My room' I think in a daze as I walk towards the door. 

I open it and I'm met with someone holding a tray of food.   
There was a slice of toast, a pile of eggs, and a glass of orange juice.   
The person hands me the food.   
It's a woman with shoulder length redish-brown hair and brown eyes.   
"Sorry it's not much, but Levi said you weren't to be pampered."   
She hands me the tray and is gone before I can respond.   
I close the door and sit on the bed with the tray in my lap. 

'Not be pampered! I haven't seen this much food since my mom got that 280 dollars!' 

I dig into the food with gusto.   
I feel stuffed afterwards.   
My stomach slightly bulges out from all the food.   
I pull my clothes back on.   
I make my way to the bathroom, do my business, then wash my hands and arms.   
I make my way to where the cleaning supplies are and get started on my job.   
I clean the windows until they are practically transparent.   
I scrub the floors until they look glazed. Levi had passed me a few times while I was cleaning.   
I must have been doing a good job because he'd just nod and walk away.   
At the end of the day I returned to my room and found another tray of food waiting for me.   
There was a note on it. 

'Breakfast : 6am, lunch :12 pm, dinner : 6pm, bed : 8pm' below it was written, 'you don't have to clean ALL day, dont miss lunch again 😇 - petra' 

I feel my face grow hot. 

'I expected to only be fed breakfast, clean all day, then come back and sleep.' 

My eyes widen, 'I'm supposed to eat this much food three times a day!!!' 

I rub at my stomach, still slightly bulged. 

'I don't think my stomach can handle that.' 

I grab the tray and enter my room.   
I set it on the side-table and stripped.   
Milk, a slice of bread, mashed potatoes, and some carrots.   
I ate as much as I could from the tray.

Left behind was a few carrots, and a fourth of the slice of bread.   
A heaved out a sigh and rubbed my distended stomach.   
Trying to massage the cramps of eating so much away.   
I lay down and fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.   
I wake to a new tray full of breakfast on the side-table.   
I grow confused then clutch the sheets of the bed to my chest. 

'They must come in here to collect and set down the trays.' 

I sit up and groan at the sight of french toast covered in syrup, milk, and some broccoli.   
I eat as much as I could and get ready to start my day. 

\-------1 week later-------

I've finally almost cleaned the whole house. I still have a ways to go though.   
I'm not gonna lie I'm scared to leave.   
I finally have some meat on my bones and don't feel my body collapsing.   
I've got some sort of companionship with Erwin and Levi.   
Erwin helping me lift things if he sees me having issues with it.   
Levi helping me with better techniques so I don't hurt myself while cleaning and so that its easier.   
They're both still pretty cold.   
But to run a gang I suppose you have to. They can't be 'punishing me' all the while smiling and giving me hugs.   
Weirdly enough once I started being able to finish off my tray my meals started to grow in size.   
If I had a bruise somewhere or an ache Erwin and Levi seemed to know about it before I did.   
I'm currently making my way to the far side of the house that's left to clean.   
Before I could reach my destination I'm stopped by Levi. 

"Follow me. " He then starts to walk away at a fast pace. 

I quickly start walking after him to catch up. We stop in the bathroom and he starts the shower.   
I look at him questioningly. 

"Strip." 

'WHAT!' I stare at him with wide eyes. 

"Are you deaf? I said strip. Your gonna be here for a while and I can't stand to watch you walk around covered in filth." 

I start to take off my shirt slowly and self-consciously. 

"You can just throw your clothes in the trash. " 

He says as he just stares at me.   
I pull off my scarf.   
Snapping sounds occurring as the mud starts to break apart.   
I hold it out to Levi.   
Trying to use my best puppy dog eyes.   
He let's out a loud sigh and takes it with his thumb and pointer finger.   
He holds and looks at it as if it'll bite him.   
I snicker slightly but quickly cover up the sound as his eyes quickly turn towards me promising death.   
He drops it in the hamper and I smile at him great fully.   
My smile disappears as I remember I still have strip.   
I do so nervously.   
All the while I can feel Levi staring at the scar that goes across my throat.   
I step under the spray of water holding my arms close to my chest. 

"Now stay still." 

I feel a washcloth touch my back and jump in surprise. 

"You might be able to wash the house but I doubt your ability to clean yourself." 

I stand still the entire time he washes me. There was a moment he stopped and I could feel him run a finger over one of my many scars, but then he seemed to realize what he was doing and continued to wash me.   
I have to hold back purrs as he washes my hair.   
Messaging my scalp with his nimble fingers. He even cleans the grime from under and on my nails.   
He tosses a towel at me. 

"Dry off, I have some new clothes here. " 

I do and slip on the clothes Levi hands to me.   
It's a butler type of outfit.  
Minus gloves.   
The feel of Levi's eyes on me make me conscious of the stiffness in my back keeping me from bending all the way down. When I finish dressing Levi seems to be miles away.   
I turn my head in a confused dog-like manner.   
He seems to snap out of it and waves his hand at me. 

"Go on, get back to work. " 

I nod at him and go on with the rest of my day.


	5. To the doctor

*Levi POV  
I walk towards Erwin's office.   
Planning exactly what I'm going to say.   
We have both come to the conclusion there was something wrong with the brats back. The scars on him hold the idea that it might be something that we can fix.   
Its not much of a secret that Erwin and I have developed a soft spot for him.   
Shitty glasses goes nuts and starts screaming something about fan fiction material.   
What ever that is.   
Petra likes to be whiny about it.   
Despite that, everyone seems to enjoy him being in the room.   
Even Petra, no matter how many times she tries to deny it.  
He's silent, but he always has everyone relaxed and happy in the room.   
It's creepy.   
All he does is clean yet we enjoy his presence.   
We don't even know his name.   
If I wasn't smart I'd claim witchcraft.   
I enter Erwin's office without knocking. Why should I?   
I'm his second in command for this gang. The only one he actually counts on. 

"Hey eyebrows." 

He looks up from his never ending pile of work.   
He'll allow the nicknames as long as there aren't any subordinates around to get the idea that they can boss him around too. 

"What is it Levi?" 

"Call the doc. We'll get the brat a checkup and figure out what's wrong with his back." 

"I told you Levi he could've been born with it-" 

"He's covered in scars, I doubt he was born with them. " 

"... I'll set up an appointment tomorrow" 

I nod and walk off.   
No, I'm not going to check up on the brat... You can't prove anything.

\------Eren's POV, the next day-------

I woke up to Erwin's voice telling me to get up and dressed on the other side of my door.   
I quickly follow the instructions and rush to the door.   
Opening it, making sure the confusion is shown on my face. 

"I've noticed some issues you have and I decided to call our doctor to check you out. "

Levi, who was standing next to him, coughed loudly, it didn't really sound like a cough either... 

Erwin released a sigh, "sorry, it was OUR decision to call the doctor. " 

I waved my hands in objection only to be interrupted by a blank voice, "There are no buts in this conversation, your getting checked out, come on. " 

They start to walk away.   
I lightly sigh and start to follow them.   
They lead me to a room where a man introduces himself as the Scouts doctor.   
He sits me on a table-like thing and runs a check up on me.   
Asking questions here and there.   
He hands me some paper and a pen after he realises I can't speak. 

He claps his hands, "alright, that covers it, Eren if you would just give me a moment" 

I nod at him and Erwin and Levi walk out of the room with him.   
I assume he's giving them a run down on my health.   
They come back in, grave expressions on Levi and Erwin's faces. 

The doctor starts to speak. "So Eren, I found the end of a knife lodged in your back, the best way to take it out is to cut open the place where it is and pull it out. " 

I stare at him blankly.   
I start to get up to leave only for Erwin and Levi to stop me. 

"It's better if you get it done now rather to leave it and let it become a real problem later" Erwin says sternly. 

I heave out a sigh and settle back down and nod at the doctor.   
He starts to gather the things he needs. Erwin and Levi stand on either side of me as I feel the doctor rub what was most likely a sterilizing solution on the part of my back where the knife must be.   
I let out a high pitch whine as I feel the doctor start to cut into my back.   
Two individual hands slap into my own. I  
f I weren't in so much pain I would have found it odd considering the people these hands belong to.   
All I can do now though is grasp onto them like my life depended it.   
I hear a clang of metal. 

"There it is! " 

The doctor starts to stitch my wound and sterilize it.   
I turn my head to catch a glimpse of the knife. 

'Woah' my eyes widen at it. 'I'm surprised it didn't hurt more' 

Levi starts to speak, "go on back to your room and rest. One of us will come by everyday to clean and check your stitches and re-bandage them" 

I nod and jump off the table their hands sliding out of my own and make my way back to my room. 

*3rd person POV (with Levi and Erwin)   
Both Erwin and Levi look at their hand that Eren was grasping. They look up and met each other's eyes, "we're fucked. "


	6. Plans no one wants

\---------Levi's POV, later---------  
I watch as Erwin sighs and rests his head in his hand. 

"We don't have to" 

"Yes Levi we do" 

I lean back heavily in my seat,   
"he could just stay here forever, he gets food, has a room, he can still clean the house so he doesn't get the idea something's weird" 

"But he wouldn't be able to live life like he would want. He'd think he was always a breath away from being yelled at for not cleaning enough. We have to let him go" 

I felt my hands clench into fists and growled out, "So what, he can go rot in the streets" 

Erwin rose his head and met my eyes, his expression filled with disbelief, "you really think I would do that Levi" 

I let out a sigh and try to release the tension in my body, "no, sorry Erwin, I just don't like the idea of sending him off somewhere someone could hurt him like people in his past" 

Erwin gave me a look of understanding, "I know what you mean levi, but keeping him here against his will isn't going to make anything better" 

"So what is your plan Erwin? " I sigh out. Erwin folds his hands in what I call the 'serious news' Position. 

"I know a few people, I plan to call some of them and set him up with an apartment and a job. We'll pay off the apartment until he gets his paycheck and settles into the rhythm of paying his bills and buying food" 

I release a deep sigh and lean my head back, "I hate how agreeable that plan sounds, are you sure we can't, maybe, give him a bigger room, give him paychecks every month and tell him we've decided we'll just hire him as our maid and leave out the fact he lives here for free? " 

I can feel Erwin's disapproving look. 

"Ok, ok, fine"   
I sit up straight and wipe off the imaginary dust from my shirt. 

"I suppose we should look for an apartment not too far and a job that's nearby? " 

"Yes, it... Shouldn't take too long" He let's out a deep sigh. 

I feel the same way.

\--------Eren's POV 2 weeks later--------

I let out an achieved sigh as I put away the cleaning supplies, 'finally done!' 

"Hey brat, follow me, Erwin and I would like to speak with you. " Levi pops out of no where. 'Shit, what did I do?' He turns and starts to walk off before I can even motion for an explanation. 

'Shit!' I start to hurry after him. 

Why can't he just wait, damn.   
He leads me into Erwin's office with the owner of said office situated at his desk. Levi sat in one of the chairs bordering the left wall of the office. 

"Please take a seat eren. " Erwin said as he gestured to the seat in front of his desk. 

As I sat down I could hear my heart going a mile a minute, 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, what did I do? I know I cleaned each room perfectly, did I miss something, did I break something?!' 

Thankfully Erwin interrupted my mantra of panic, "don't worry eren, your not in trouble" 

He smiled softly.   
I cautiously relax into my seat. 

"We have made choice given on how well you have cleaned and we decided that you are free to go. " 

I blinked.   
Free to go?   
But.   
I don't want to go.   
I have no where to go in the first place! 

"We've done a little bit of background checking, and realise you are homeless, so we have found you a job, you'll be working as a pet groomer at one of the pet places nearby as we've seen you are quite compatible with animals," 

My face slightly heats up in embarrassment, a week ago a wild possum got in somehow and it would hiss at everyone but me, it actually crawled into my lap and let me pet it and carry it back outside. 

"we also have an apartment near by so you can walk back and forth. We will pay for it until you have a handle on paying the rent and buying groceries."

I couldn't help but to gape at Erwin.   
I try to steal from his most trusted and as punishment I clean their home, get 3 ginormous meals every day, and now they're helping me get a job and home of my own!   
I have to lean back in my chair to make sure I don't somehow fall. 

Levi monotonous voice breaks out, "your not going to pass out are you?" 

I loudly swallow the gathering spit in my mouth and shake my head no. 

Erwin's expression hardens, "I hope you don't think this is overbearing." 

I vigorously shake my head.   
This had to be the most nice thing anyone has ever done for me. 

His soft smile takes over his face again, "good, you can go ahead and go back to your rooms. You start you new job in 3 days and we'll show you your apartment in 2 days.   
So you'll be nicely acquainted with your new living space. Levi and I have of course already furnished it. We'll make sure you know the route to your job and we'll leave you to your own." 

Strange feelings awaken at that.   
It feels like sadness and... Heartbreak?   
It, doesn't make sense.   
I think about it though, and it kind of does. Erwin and Levi were always nice to me even though this is supposed to be punishment.   
Nicer than anyone I've ever known.   
The feelings I have towards them is almost like... How I felt about my mother. 

"Hey, your not dead are you?" I snap out of my stupor and look towards Levi. 

I shake my head no.   
It seems to be my new action of the week now. 

"If you have no questions you can go on back to your rooms then, if you do, well, there's some pen and paper there, question away." 

Again, another head shake. 

I stand and start to make my way out of Erwin's office when the man himself decides to add something else, "we'll also be checking in from time to time to make sure you're getting along just fine" 

I give him a small smile and a nod as I continue to my room to contemplate these newly discovered feelings for two men.   
Not only two men, two men who I tried to steal from and they made me clean their home.   
Two leaders of a gang. 

'Oh what have I gotten myself into.'


	7. Misunderstandings galore

\---Erwin's POV (right after eren leaves his office)---

As soon as the door shuts I lay my head down on my desk and let out a deep breathe. 

I can feel Levi's eyes burning holes into me. "Checking in from time to time Erwin? I thought we were supposed to 'let him go'." 

He growled out.  
I rest my elbows on my desk and lift my head to rub my face. 

"I know, I know. That wasn't part of the plan but-" 

"But what Erwin? You wanted to let him go and be free, I wanted to keep him here where he can be safe and looked after." 

Levi rises from his seat and crosses his arms across his chest as a cold expression takes over his face, 

"Is my plan not as good as yours Erwin" 

I look at him with a blank face,   
"are you trying to assume things before you let me explain why I did them Levi?" 

He let's out a deep sigh that seems he deflates with and starts to pace back in forth in front of me. 

"Fine, what's your reason Erwin" 

I clear my throat and shift uncomfortably for a moment, 

"I. Panicked." 

Levi stops and looks at me in disbelief,   
"you panicked! What for?!" 

I let out a breath, "when he started to walk away all I could think- all I could HEAR- was, 'this is it, this is the deal that will close us away from eren. After all this we'll never see this man, the one who has captured Levi and I's heart.' I couldn't let that happen. I panicked." 

Levi sighs and walks to my side of the desk, sits on the arm of my seat and hugs my head to his chest and runs his fingers through my hair. 

"It's alright eyebrows" 

I hug his waist and enjoy his ministrations. It almost feels like old times.   
Before Levi and I realized we didn't exactly click that way.   
Each of us wanting to top and never bottom. The emotion was there, the agreement who would bottom, not so much. 

"This'll all work out Erwin, somehow" 

I snort in amusement, "I don't know if you've noticed this Levi, but we're gang leaders. The only thing that works for us is the people we pay." 

I can hear the smile in Levi's voice as he responds,   
"feeling cheeky now huh eyebrows" 

I turn my head up towards him with a smile of amusement adorning my face,   
"I'm always feeling cheeky, short stack" 

A scowl crosses his face.   
He's about to say something but I decide to shut him up before he can ruin the moment.   
So I kiss him.   
His lips are soft just as they always are.   
Like I said.   
The emotion is there, the sex, not so much. He let's out a sigh and wraps his arms around my neck.   
One hand ending up buried and tangled in my hair.   
Pulling lightly.   
Before anything can move to get more heated the door to my office is opened.   
We break apart to see a red faced Eren holding a paper to what I assume is questions he didn't think about before.  
He drops his paper with a squeak and waves his hands in front of him which must be a sort of 'sorry for bursting in' gesture and quickly closes the door. 

"Ah shit" Levi says. 

"There goes our chance of woeing him." 

"That's not true Levi" 

He meets my gaze with his classic bitch-face. 

"We both know that not a lot of people wake up thinking 'I'd like to join a group relationship' nor are a lot of people open to the idea at all, hell, some people think it's disgusting, the pig heads." 

I squeeze his waist to hopefully calm him down. 

"But we both know eren isn't like anyone else" 

"No, no he is not." Levi's face softens as he agrees with me in a soft tone. 

He let's out a sigh and rests his forehead against my own. 

"We have it bad. Don't we." 

A self-deprecating chuckle escapes me, 

"really bad Levi, really bad."


	8. Missing knowledge

\---the next day---

Levi and I couldn't find Eren at all. 

We might hear someone say his name like, "careful Eren that's heavy" But as soon as either one of us get there he's gone, leaving a swinging door in his wake. 

The only thing we slightly found of Eren was Hanji muttering something about Eren and 'yowie' along with ships and clenching a piece of paper that looked like it had Eren's handwriting on it, but when we confronted her she would quickly say it's nothing and scurry off.   
The first time we saw him is when it came time to show Eren his apartment.   
The whole tour was silent.   
Walk in and your in the living room. Wooden flooring with a rug in the middle with two couches.   
A flat screen next to the front door.   
Behind the couches is the stove, sink, fridge, and counter.   
To the left is the white tiled bathroom.   
The right is his bedroom, covered in plush red carpet.   
A few bookshelves with some books of recipes and other things with space for many more.   
There wasn't even a quiet hum to tell Eren was listening.   
Eren avoided looking at us the whole time. We walked down the quickest route to his workplace and back.   
We handed him the keys, with Eren just staring at the ground, and we both told him to take care.   
It was... Painful.   
And ended with both of us at home laying on my bed cuddling.   
Yes we're cuddling, so what?!   
We're a bit emotionally exhausted right now.   
So I think a cuddle is needed. 

"Erwin" 

I look at Levi, knowing that if he said my name it must be serious, "do you think- do you think Eren is disgusted?" Levi said with the look of insecurity floating through his eyes. 

"No Levi, no, Eren would never." 

Even with that statement, it was still a silent demon floating at the back of our minds. What if he was.   
What if Eren thinks a man with another man is disgusting.   
I just nuzzled deeper into Levi's neck. Neither of us want to talk about that, don't even want to consider it, just because of how realistic it is. 

\---Eren's POV---

I bury my face in my hands. 

'I've fucked up. I've fucked up real bad.' 

I glance around at my new home.   
I let out a loud sigh of sorrow. 

'What the fuck am I doing?!' 

All I could think about was Erwin and Levi kissing.   
Well.   
I say think but it's more like.   
Fantasize.   
I wanted to try and clear everything up with them but if they were close I would just clam up.   
I would panic.   
What if they are angry?   
What if they're freaked out?   
What if I'm the only one who knows about them and they want to keep me quiet (which the only other way to keep a mute quiet is to.well. make them sleep with the fishes...)   
I go to my new bedroom and fall into my new bed with a groan.   
I had such a good plan today.   
I'd give them both a hug and smile and they would know that I don't care if they like each other and everything would go back to normal.   
My damn emotions just got out of hand.   
I couldn't even look them in the eye!   
They must think the worst of me.   
I roll over and stare at the ceiling as the second problem centering on them pops up. 

'I fell for two guys and lost them to each other before I could even try to catch them' 

Then again I probably would have never got them anyway.   
They're two gang leaders.   
Sexy, intimidating, sweet gang leaders.   
They could get anyone they want.   
Why would they want me.   
An abused homeless male who can't speak and is covered in scars.   
Plus I have this terrible itch/ache on my scalp and tailbone.   
Wonder why- oh DUH!   
I focus on my ears and feel my ears and tail come out into the physical plain.   
I'm such a dummy.   
Nothings going right.   
I sigh as I get up to get ready for bed. Tomorrow is a new day. 

\---3 weeks later---

I let out a whoosh of air as I unlock my apartment.   
Today was a busy day.   
Mrs. Rea brought in all 3 of her miniature poodles for a wash and cut.   
They're feisty little bundles of spit fire.   
Don't get me wrong they're adorable.   
Mrs. Rea has a red poodle; cherry, a white poodle; angel, and a black poodle; onyx. They make for an adorable bunch.   
If they weren't different colors you wouldn't be able to tell them apart, but that's just because I'm good with giving them their haircuts.   
Mrs. Rea likes the stereotypical poodle haircut and no matter how rowdy they are I'm always able to get them settled down long enough to make that final cut.   
Then Mrs. Butler brought in a muddy stray cat she found and wanted me to bathe it... That was real fun.   
Mr. Thomas came in with his Yorkshire Terrier; lady.   
Just a routine brush and cut.   
But the real fun.   
Oho.   
The real fun is when a newcomer, Mr.Horrigan, brought in an alpaca.   
It was the cutest thing though.   
He just wanted me to shave it down and give it a quick bath.   
It stood nice and still for me the whole time. It fluff was so soft.   
Mr. Horrigan took his alpaca fluff in a bag and walked on merrily down the street with his freshly shaved alpaca.   
I've been talking to some people and decided to start walking pets too.   
I'll hang some signs with the number of my new phone and little memo at the bottom for them to text me since I'm mute.   
The phone came through the mail saying 'courtesy of the scouts'.   
Thats the closest I've been in contact with Erwin and Levi.   
The relationship between us is obviously still tense.   
I wish I could explain myself but... Easier said than done.   
Which means it's REALLY hard for me since, you know, it's harder for me to say it than do it.   
Get it? Hey, you got to have a sense of humor when you have a life like me.


	9. Discovery

\---2 weeks later, Erwin's POV---

RIIINNNGGG  
RIIINNNGGG

'Gog make it stop'

RIIINNNGGG  
RIIINN-

"What" 

"Mr. Smith, I'm calling on behalf of Eren Yaeger."

I shoot out of bed, "is he ok?!" 

"Yes, yes he's fine he's just asked me to call you to let you know he is ready to start paying for his apartment himself." 

I lean back so I'm reclining in my bed.   
Levi wraps his arms around my waist, still deeply asleep.   
We've been going through little mood swings.   
We don't know how to deal with someone we, like, rejecting us.   
Not knowing if they hate us.   
Usually we'd just chase them down and demand an answer but, Eren is different. 

"Mr. Smith?" 

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'll stop the payments, um how is Eren doing?" 

I wait with baited breath only to be met with a mischievous answer, "Well Mr. Smith, if you really want to know then I guess you have to visit him yourself." 

A click and silence.   
I sigh and cuddle back with Levi.   
We can only put off visiting for so long. 

\---3 weeks later, Eren's POV---

I drag one of the new big pillows I got under my bed.   
I put a very large blanket on the mattress so the ends make it so you can't see under here.  
Sort of like a cave.   
I have multiple pillows and blankets.   
That combined with the soft carpet and I have what must be the world's most comfortable spot, a nest, if you will. Anytime I'm in it I just can't help but let my ears out and just roll around.   
I hear my front door unlock and freeze. Listening intently to what this mystery person will do. 

"Eren, where are you?" The worried voice of Levi rings out.   
I can't help how excited I get to hear them here.   
I go to poke my head out of my nest, making sure to tuck my ears in.   
Levi is standing in my doorway, looking older with the worry lines marring his face right now and Erwin behind him in the living room, presumably looking for me.   
I make a hum to show where I am. 

"Why are you under there?"   
Erwin comes to stand behind Levi, confusion all over both of their faces.   
I crawl out and lift the blanket to show off my comfy nest. 

"That looks, oddly comfortable"   
I smile brightly at Levi.   
I can feel my chest swell with pride. 

I blink in confusion, 'Why am I so proud about that?'

Erwin breaks me out of my stupor, like always, "How are you eren?" 

I smile and go to find my phone to use the app that says whatever I type. 

\------

Everyone forgets about the kissing incident. Getting lost in the comfortable lull of Eren's smiles and the monotonous voice on his phone telling them what he's gotten up to so far. 

The weeks go by. 

With Erwin and Levi visiting on each Friday.   
Time blurring into only when Levi and Erwin we're there and when they are not. They got comfortable around each other, going from no physical contact to brushing close by or Eren poking one of them.   
On the 5th week, Levi let's in on a secret. 

"We know your birthday is next week brat. So get prepared for presents." 

And then they were gone.   
Eren couldn't tell if he should be scared or excited. 

\------

I woke up groggily to many happy birthday texts.   
My boss telling me I get the day off and all the people who hired me to walk their pets said I can walk them another day.   
The day quickly became...   
Boring.   
Nothing to do.   
No pets to walk or wash.   
Just, sitting at home.   
I was very excited when Levi and Erwin knocked on the door.   
I open it to have random bright red fabric shoved in my face.   
No, not random, it's-   
my eyes widen along with the smile on my face as a noise of happiness comes out of my throat.   
It's my scarf!   
I grab it and bury my face in its softness. 

"I finally got all the mud and dirt washed and scrubbed out of it so it's good as new." 

I look up at Levi with gratefulness, of course he already looks so smug from cleaning such a ruined cloth.   
I lunge towards him and envelope him in a tight hug.   
After a while his arms cautiously wrap around my waist and return my hug.   
For some reason before I let go I got this weird compulsion to rub my neck and chin on Levi.   
Like if I don't everything will fall apart.   
So I did.   
I don't think Levi noticed but Erwin had a far away look in his eyes. 

'I hope I didn't do something stupid and he gets angry at me for touching his man'

Erwin steps forward and for a moment I think he is angry, but he just holds forward a gift wrapped in sparkly green wrapping paper with a gold bow on top. 

"Happy birthday Eren" 

I open the gift to see cute mittens that match my scarf.   
I look up at Erwin with a large smile.   
I then feel the same compulsion as before so I lean in and hug Erwin as well, rubbing my chin and neck on him.   
I then motion for them to come inside. Erwin leans down and picks up another box from the Hall. 

"We can eat this cake we got you, hope you like chocolate" 

The day is spent eating cake, chatting, and these random compulsions to rub my neck, chin, and wrists on Erwin and Levi.   
I try to be as sneaky as I can about it.   
It's quite easy to secretly rub my wrists on them.   
By the time they left they were covered in my scent.   
I should think it weird, but, all I could be was proud.   
My soft Levi scented scarf and soft Erwin scented mittens became new members of my nest. 

\---next day, Erwin's POV---

"What are you doing eyebrows?" 

I give Levi a blank look in response to the absurd nickname. 

"Looking for a book," I motion towards the bookshelf I was just cruising along. 

Levi rolls his eyes, "yes I got that much, but what book and why?" 

"Eren kept rubbing his neck and chin on us all day, and I think his wrists too. It makes me think of something from one of my books, but I can't remember where- aha!" 

I pull the slender purple book from its shelf and show Levi it's title. 

'Neko behaviours and studies, how to react and respond to a Neko' 

Levi raises an eyebrows and looks at me like I'm stupid. 

"Trust me on this" 

He let's out a sigh, "Fine, crack it open and show me the fuss" 

And so we found the chapter, 

'Neko courting and how to respond accurately'.


	10. The cats out of the book

\---Eren's POV---

The next time Erwin and Levi came over they seemed slightly suspicious.   
Erwin seemed to be carrying what might be a book but I couldn't catch sight of it.   
Today they left a bit early saying they had some business to deal with.   
Before they got away I gave them each a hug with a healthy dose of sneaky scent marking.   
Once they left I went to get myself a cup of milk.   
On my way there I noticed something on the counter, a book, that was definitely not there before.   
It must be something Erwin or Levi left here.   
I looked at the title and I can feel all the blood is rushing out of my face. 

'Neko behaviours and studies, how to react and respond to a Neko'. 

Before I go into a full panic I noticed a sticky note that must have been used as a book mark stuck in the book. 

I open it to see the chapter, 'Neko courting and how to respond accurately'. 

I quickly skim through the book.   
It, explains a lot. The scent marking. Showing off my nest. 

I've been courting Erwin and Levi. 

And now they know.   
I pick the book up and a piece of paper slips out of it. 

I pick it up and open it, "Eren, if you've read the page of the book then we all know and have come to the conclusion that you have been courting Levi and I. We would like to accept that courting, but we must know that this is really what you want. We'll be back on our usual visit day, we'll expect your answer then". 

I let out a giant whoosh of air. 

This is, a lot. 

I don't regret what my subconscious chose, but, do they really accept my courting?   
I decide to think about this later. 

I have a book about my kind that I know nothing about. 

I think proper research is greatly needed.


	11. Insecurity

\---next day, read the whole book---

I laid on my nest and stared at the bottom of my bed.   
Trying to process all the new information. I can have kids.   
I'm classified as a bearer Neko.   
It explains a lot of more of my actions in the past that I thought was just my cooky personality.   
More reluctant of aggressive confrontations, nesting, scent marking, hording scent filled clothes.   
I glanced at the gloves and scarf, Erwin and Levi's scent decreasing from how much I have just covered my face with them and breathed in their scent. 

'I wonder if I could get them both to wear their respective gifts for a whole week.' 

That is if they are really sure about this. Would they ever really want kids?   
That and the fact of all of my scars.   
Being mute.   
Them running a gang.   
Oh gog.   
The gang.   
I rolled over to bury my face in my nest. How did I forget about them running a gang!   
Them running a gang wouldn't be very safe if we had kids.   
Did my subconscious actually make the right choice?   
What would they do if we continued this? Do they even really want kids?   
I want at least 2 kits.   
They would be so cute.   
Without Erwin's eyebrows...

I let out a sigh.   
You know what.   
Let's do it.   
I want them as my mates and I will have them as my mates.   
If they wanna keep running the gang AND have kits I'll make sure to make it clear they're leaving the gang before I squeeze out any kits. 

I just hope...   
They don't think I'm too much trouble... 

I fall asleep before my thoughts can get anymore depressing.


	12. Courting?

\---visit day---

I play with the bottom of my shirt as I wait for Erwin and Levi. 

I can't stay still. 

How am I gonna say I want to continue courting them?   
Everything's gonna be awkward. 

Do I just...   
Give them a thumbs up? 

I let out a groan. Or at least a sound that's supposed to be a groan. It sounds more of like a dub stepped cow mixed with a dying elk.   
I snort at the weird quirky thought. 

Then I'm back to being stressed. 

Would they even ever be prepared to leave the gang? How am I so sure that they really want to be with ME.   
I've done my research and most of my kind is kept as pets... 

Disturbing pets.   
Heck not even pets I would say. 

You don't... 

My kind is kept more as a slave. Even a simple pet would be freer than a collared Neko.  
What if Erwin and Levi just want me to lower my guard then... 

No. 

They wouldn't do that. 

They figured it out and they are still allowing me to direct the pace.   
According to dickheads online they are within rights to take me without my consent. 

That's just fucking bullshit. 

They're both so kind. 

I tilt my head and smile a little as I think back to when I stole food from Levi.   
Back then I was terrified.   
Now I couldn't be happier with that night. I'd most likely be dead at this point. That was a really rough winter. When they took me in as a maid it only got worse. 

I wonder what would happen if I took some food from Levi now? 

Maybe he'd chase me for it? 

Catch me. 

Hold me down and attack me with kisses as revenge. 

Maybe then he'd- 

*knock knock knock*

I jump at the sound of door knocks. A blush heating my face at all the raunchy thoughts that almost threatened to make my lower half... 

Uncomfortable... 

I get up from my seat on the couch and try to straighten my clothes and will the blush on my face away. I go to the door and take a deep breath. A last ditch effort to make my blush leave and calm the anxiety threatening to make me barf. I slowly open the door and my green eyes meet to the piercing blue of Erwin. We stare in silence. 

I'm sure I'm supposed to act awkward... 

But I can't. 

He's wearing clothes with a random females scent. 

It burns inside of my nose. 

A growl escapes my throat. A surprised and shocked look takes over Erwin's face before I lunge. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I get to work immediately. Rubbing my cheek to his own, my whole body falling suit. We probably look weird with me just wiggling all over him but... 

I just can't find it in myself to care. I HAVE to get rid of the bitches scent! 

How dare she challenge my claim! 

I growl at the thought! 

I'll get rid of her scent and then I'll track her down and FIGHT HER! 

I distantly hear a door close and vibrations are coming from Erwin's throat. I think he's trying to get me to settle down? But I'm not done... 

So no, Erwin, I will not 'calm down'. 

Not when your covered with this bitches scent! I crawl a little higher to rub my chin on the top of his head. 

'Yeah bitch' 

I crow 

'try to mark the top of his head I fucking dare you'! 

I lean back and breathe in deeply and I'm not disappointed with my work. Though I did miss a spot on his left cheek. I cover it in my scent and catch her scent again!   
My eyes snap towards the smell and I hiss. 

It's coming from Levi! 

My Levi! 

He's currently leaning against the back of my couch and looking at Erwin and I with what looks like mirth and... Lust? 

No time to dawdle. 

I jump from Erwin on to Levi. Who's eyes widen slightly before we're both falling over the back of the couch. Levi's back occupies what we should be sitting on, his legs going over the back. While I sit on his stomach, already busy. I start with his head since its the easiest to reach and while I'm rubbing his head my body can rub the rest of him. I feel hands settle on my hips but they aren't trying to stop me so I allow them to stay.   
I can hear Erwin say something and vibrations come from Levi in response. As I'm rubbing Levi's cheek with my own he presses back. I'm about to growl and hold his head in place when I realize he's scent marking me as well!   
A pleased sound escapes me at the revelation and I feel a strange sensation that I'm too busy to classify. It's around my head and my tailbone. I don't care though, Levi is scent marking me! A purr starts up in my throat. The volume increases as I feel hands rubbing my ears. I sit up to try and get more pets. I squirm around to get comfortable when I notice something poking me. I'm met with giant hands almost enveloping my ears and gog. It felt like I was getting a message. One of the hands on my hips move to my tail and I let out a moan as it strokes all the way down. I squeak as I'm suddenly lifted into the air. 

"Ok, I think we all need to calm down" Erwin rumbles. 

'Is it just me or did his voice get deeper?' He sits me down onto the arm of the couch with my feet resting on the cushions. I look at him confused when he steps away from me and I notice his bright red face and trying to subtly adjust himself. I feel my face heat up and look towards Levi to see the reason my seat was so 'pointy'. I squeak as I bury my face in my hands. 

"So from that reaction I guess were still on for courting?" 

I nod towards Levi. Erwin hands me my notebook and a pencil. 

"Wanna explain the random erratic scent marking? " 

I hunch my shoulders in embarrassment as I start to write. Erwin reads my explanation and chuckles. 

"He says he could smell, in his words, a 'bitch encroaching on his territory'". 

Levi snorts from his place on the couch.   
"Yeah, that's the best way to describe her". I tilt my head in question. 

"We had a meeting with a new drug supplier. She said her name was Hitch Dreyse. She was very chummy. Think she had this idea that if she enticed us she could get a spot in the gang through being our fuck doll. " 

I wrinkle my nose and hiss. 

"Don't worry eren," Erwin rubbed my ear, "we made it quite clear that we were off the market, some people just don't seem to take a hint... " 

I smile at Erwin and hug him. I jump as I realise I haven't asked them what's been on my mind. I quickly write out my answer and hold it for them to see. 

'What about the gang? If I were to get pregnant our kits wouldn't be safe.' 

"Don't worry eren,"   
Levi sat upright to face me,   
"we've already started to think about who will take over." 

I smile so wide I have to close my eyes and jump on Levi and wrap him in a hug. His hug is warm and soft. I feel Erwin sit down behind me and rub my back. I lean back into his hands. I feel a slim finger trace the scar over my left eye. I look at Levi curiously. 

"I wish I could kill whoever gave such a beautiful angel so many scars and wounds." 

The blood that was finally leaving my face rushed back along with some tears as I nuzzle my face into Levi's hand. 

'I've never had anyone call me beautiful, much less an angel!'

I open my eyes as Levi cups my face only to close them again as he starts to kiss each scar he finds. I giggle at the ticklish feeling. Erwin kisses the back of my neck while his hands rub each known of scar on my back. I get comfortable as I enjoy their ministrations.   
Before I know it I'm falling asleep as they pet, kiss, and nuzzle my scars.   
My insecurities.


	13. Interrupted warmth

I woke up warm and snug. A glance around told me I was in my nest.   
Or rather, WE were in my nest.   
I had Erwin against my back, his face buried in my hair and hands resting on my hips. Levi was at my front, somehow finding space to ALSO bury his face in my hair, arms holding Erwin's waist so we were all smushed together. 

'Does my hair smell good or something?' 

I dismiss the thought in favor of basking in the fact that I have BOTH of my mates snuggled with me in my nest. Against my will a pur starts in my chest.   
Levi, who I thought was asleep, starts to chuckle. 

"Possessive little thing aren't you?" 

He moves a hand up to start rubbing my ear. Oh that's- that's nice. My pur kicks up a notch as I close my eyes and enjoy Levi's ministrations.   
One of Erwin's hands move to start rubbing circles into my stomach. I groan and stretch out for more. 

"Awake there eyebrows?"   
A deep grunt and a full body stretch is his answer. I whine as he stops rubbing my belly. His responding chuckle lightly ruffles my hair, "ok, ok" 

Both hands are rubbing my belly along with Erwin fully pressing along my back, face nuzzling the back of my neck.   
I don't think I can pur any louder. 

"Trying to outdo me Erwin?"   
Levi presses closer, almost stopping Erwin's hands from how close, and both hands start rubbing my ears.   
Evidently I was wrong, I can pur louder. 

"Gotta make everything a competition, eh Levi?" 

Erwin starts alternating between kisses and mouthing my skin. Levi grunts and moves up my body a little. I gasp as he starts mouthing my ears. 

Before Erwin can retaliate a shrill ringing breaks the air.

Erwin groans as he dramatically rolls over and looks at the message on his phone. He curses under his breath before he starts to rush out of the nest and straighten his clothes. 

"Sorry Eren, Levi get up we gotta go now. Hanji needs help right now. It's the scouts." 

Levi starts to scramble up, with me right behind him. I grab Erwin's shirt and make a distressed whine to vocalise my concern. He cradles my face with both of my hands and puts our foreheads together. 

"Don't worry Eren, we'll be fine, we've had a few casualties between a large amount of our members and the Titans and Hanji is having a rough time getting a handle of things." The room is filled with rushing as Levi and Erwin set themselves in order. 

I follow them out to the door with a disappointed pout. Erwin leans in and his lips meet with mine. It's soft and sweet, as if trying to make up for having to leave me so quickly.   
A whine escapes me as he's abruptly pushed away but it gets cut off as my mouth becomes occupied.   
Levi's kiss is sweet, but it's a bit harsher than Erwins. I'd snort at the competitive spirit of it if my mind wasn't currently a puddle of mush.  
We both seem to lose ourselves in the motion, the kiss becoming slow, Levi trying to commit the feel of my lips to memory. Erwin has to break us up as Levi's wandering hands find themselves squeezing my ass. 

"We really have to go, we can't stay here any longer hanji really needs our help"   
Levi grunts in response and kisses my hand before he makes his way out into the hallway.   
Erwin's hand slides down for a quick squeeze, winking with a flirty smile before quickly following after Levi. I shake my head fondly as I close the door. 

'Life certainly won't be boring with those two.'


	14. Surprise

I clean up my apartment as I get bored of having nothing to do. 

Having a free day is both awesome and sucky at the same time. 

I flitter around my apartment as I clean anything that looks dusty or moving anyrhing that seems out of place. 

I'm in the middle of wondering if I should paint the living room a different color when I get a text from Erwin. 

'Everything is fine. But it should take us a while to get back. We have loose ends we have to tie up and then we will be done here.' 

I smile and send back an ok with a heart <3.

As I put down my phone I hear tapping on my kitchen window.   
I look out and gasp as I see a little tiny Gosling barely balancing on my tiny windowsill. 

I slowly move to the window so it doesn't spook and fall off. I slide the glass up and cup my hands around the Gosling.   
The poor thing seems exhausted and hungry. 

It just snuggles into my hands for warmth, blinking up at me with so much trust that I wanna hurt whoever dumped this adorable little thing outside to fend for itself.   
I cup it to my chest so I have a free hand as I get a heat pad and wrap it in a towel before I set the Gosling down on it and getting a thin blanket to wrap around it like a nest. The Gosling snuggled into the heat pad and I made sure to cover the Gosling so they get nice and toasty. 

'It's so cute' 

I can't wait to show Levi and Erwin, Levi might have a problem with mess that the animal would make, but I'm sure I can convince him that I'd die without this adorable fluff ball.   
I sat there and stared at the sleeping Gosling, other than being cold, it didn't seem to be hurt. Once it wakes up I'll give it some food and water. 

I heard a knock on my door. 

'Finally! They're back!' 

I hop over to the door. Eager to show them the adorable Gosling and preparing my argument with Levi to keep it. Adult goose can be protective of their flock. And us raising it would technically make us its "flock".   
I think the protection would give it points among both Levi AND Erwin! I swing open the door with a sickly sweet smile on my face ready to drag them to the fluffy cutie on the kitchen counter.   
The smile dies on my face. 

'That's not Erwin or Levi.'


	15. Reunion

I leap backwards away from the door in my effort to get away when a hand lunges out and grabs me by the throat. 

"Where do you think you're going?" My... Father asked. 

My father. 

The man who tried to sell my body when I was just a kid.   
Who would beat me without reason!   
He's found me! 

"Answer me!" 

A fist connected with my cheek. 

"Oh that's right, you can't" He smiled cruelly. 

I kicked my legs out to hopefully wind him so I could run. Before my legs can make contact he throws me into the wall. As soon as I get my breath back I look up at him as he closes and locks my front door. 

"I think it's time for a family reunion"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it is


	16. Betrayal

"The scouts didn't seem surprised about our retirement announcement." 

Levi shoots me a look, "they've watched us moon over him his entire stay at the manor. They probably even had bets on how long it would take us to step down" 

I nod in understanding. 

"I suppose we didn't hid our attraction very well. What with the nice foods, bedding... Holding his hands at the doctor..." 

"Well,"   
Levi starts as we enter erens apartment complex, "they all seem happy for us at least. Excited even" 

I nod, "most of them have been there since the beginning. Long enough to see our on and offs, they are probably relieved we've found our happy ending" 

We pause as we get closer to erens door. Barely audible grunts meet our ears. 

"... " 

"You don't think... " 

"Maybe he found someone at that pet place of his... " 

"Nekos don't just have one night stands" 

"Eren is more than just a species label."

...... 

" Maybe he found someone better than us. Without horrible pasts that follow and chase"

"I can't bear to see him with a random stranger... Do you suppose hanji had some last minute things she needs help with?" 

A choppy scream of pain, vaguely sounding like the word help cuts the air.  
Levi and I break for the door and bust in to find a man kneeling over eren, weakly blocking his face as the man deals him multiple blows.   
I grab him by the hair and toss him backwards. 

"Levi!" 

I kneel and cradle eren as Levi latches on to his prey.

Eren's face is covered in blood, his good eye is notably swollen and his nose is adding more blood to his face and clothes. 

"Eren, can you hear me?" Erens hand shakily moves to touch my face, I quickly grab it and hold onto it like a life line. 

"Levi that's enough," I call out as Levi starts stomping on Eren's father. 

"Help me clean him up and make sure he's not vitally hurt" 

Levi looks from me back to Erens father with a sneer. 

"We can deal with him later, Eren is our priority" 

He huffs and leaves eren's father who quickly crawls and scrambles out of the apartment. Levi calls hanji as I carry Eren to the bathroom.   
I cradle Eren in my lap as I sit on the cold floor.   
I bite my lip as I wipe away the blood with a wet washcloth, I almost wish I hadn't told Levi to stop, if only to satisfy my anger at what that man did.   
I press a light kiss to Erens forehead in a plea for forgiveness. Eren should never have been CLOSE to any danger, yet his father seemed to have slipped right under our noses.   
I smile as Eren makes a little chirping sound as if he can hear my self deprecating thoughts. 

I bury my face in his hair and breathe in his scent, "you're gonna be ok Eren, hanji will be here and she's gonna fix you right up" 

Levi walks in as he puts away his phone, "hanji will be here in a few minutes" 

He crouches next to us and grips Erens limp hand. 

"Eren?" He visibly relaxes as his hand is squeezed in response.   
"That man won't get away with this" 

I raise my head from erens hair, we meet eyes and silently create a plan to make sure Erens, father, experiences the world's worst torture, hell will seem like a vacation by the time we're done with him.   
We both look to eren as he squirms and makes a disgruntled sound. 

"Get him some water Levi" 

Levi is barely gone before he's back with a glass of cool water. Most of it flows down erens cheeks but I easily wipe it away. He weakly pushes at Levi's hand when he's had his fill and seems to settle for sleep against my chest. 

"Do you think he's ok," Levi asks worriedly "sleep wise I mean, does he have a concussion?" 

I shake my head, "there's no bumps or wounds on his head, seems mostly his face" I frown. 

That man is walking with a death warrant, the devil himself won't be able to save him.

Mark my words.


	17. Hôpital

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

So annoying. 

Beep. Beep. 

Why won't someone smash that alarm.  
I scrunch my eyes and try to roll into the comfort of my pillows but am stopped by something small and tugging on my arm. I blink the sleep out of my lashes and wince at the bright lights. 

'This is definitely not my room' I notice Erwin by my side, my hand clasped in his own. 

He looks almost like he's praying, forehead held against our combined palms. With my unoccupied hand I stroke his hair. His eyes snap up to meet mine. 

"You're ok" His face is uncharacteristically open. Smile wide, eyes relieved, eyebrows plotting the destruction of earth.  
I smile at him and look around the room, hoping my question would be caught. 

"Levi is handling some loose ends" His voice is curt, it's almost sickening thinking about how these "loose ends" Are being handled, so I won't spend time on them.  
Erwin's hand cups my face. 

"We thought we lost you... Levi almost killed our father right there when we found you... I should have let him, we wouldn't have loose ends then" His voice drew to a mutter. 

My father...  
My father.  
That's right, he found me.  
I looked at myself. I'm bandaged.  
When I touch my face it feels swollen, and will most likely hurt if I didn't have pain meds. 

Erwin's hand chases mine as I trace the damage, "Hanji suggested taking you to the hospital. There's only so much she can do without their fancy equipment."

Levi walks in looking even more furious than how he usually looks with his RBF.  
His head snapped to me and for a moment I remembered how I first got here, homeless and kidnapped by strangers who want me to clean their monster of a headquarters.  
Everything bled from his face only leaving joy, relief, and desperation.  
"Eren." He took the opposite side of me and I found myself poor of empty hands. 

"How do you feel? Does anything hurt? We can get the nurse for more medicine." I shook my head slowly, despite the medicine I don't think my head would appreciate fast movement.  
Levi seemed dubious but left the subject alone. 

"Your father... Escaped somehow. I left Erwin here to watch you while I dealt with him but it seemed I didn't kick him enough. The scouts are on guard."  
My brows furrowed. 

The scouts didn't really know me, I'm a mute who cleaned around them.  
My attention drew to Levi as he brushed the hair out of my face. 

"Believe it or not, the scouts care for you. They we're nearly more bloodthirsty than us when the heard the news. No where is safe in this town for that man." I gave a sharp nod, uncomfortable with the conversation. 

I want to move on already, he has caused me so much pain in my past, and now my present.  
I won't give him any time of my future.  
Erwin clears his throat and sends Levi a look. 

"How would you feel about living together eren?" I stared at him. 

"We understand if you would like your own place, but we've officially retired from the scouts, and hope you can help us delegate this extra time we have on our hands." 

I grab his face as he's still speaking and kiss him. "We will of course be learning about proper cleaning of course before I'll feel safe leaving you alone." 

Erwin rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Levi leave it" 

"There was an animal on the counter Erwin! Food touches that counter!" 

Despite there being no sound my shoulders shook with laughter.  
Even though I'm in a hospital, between these two men, I feel a normality that I haven't felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read the newest chapter draft on my Patreon! It will still be posted for free here, but if you're like me and want to read what is written so far https://www.patreon.com/Cicadas


End file.
